<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better friends by Bias_hoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262456">Better friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bias_hoe/pseuds/Bias_hoe'>Bias_hoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bias_hoe/pseuds/Bias_hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taeyong and jaehyun walked in on Johnny fingering ten on the 5th floor couch and maybe or maybe they had a little fun together....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pure smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I CANT BELIEVE I NAMED MY JOHNTENJAEYONG SMUT AFTER A BETWEEN FRIENDS SONG SJSJSKSK BYEE</p><p>anyways this is a pure smut that came out of a chat that me and my bestie had SJSJSKS </p><p>I hope enjoy it and PLEASE IGNORE THE TYPOS ;-; cause I am shit at English :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making out Johnny on the 5th floor couch wasnt really planned but it happened. It started of by Johnny inviting ten, his cute boyfriend for movie since they were on a break and then well.... they started kissing and then kissing turned into humping each other. The movie was long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe~" Ten pulled away from the kiss breathlessly "What if someone walks in on us". Johnny, who was busy leaving kisses on Ten's neck, replied "Don't worry love. Doyoung went home, taeyong is out with jaehyun and they will be out for a long time and hyuck is staying with mark on the 10th floor so we have the dorm to ourselves" </p><p> </p><p>Not really paying much attention to what Johnny had said, Ten just hummed and again pressed his lips desperately against Johnny's. The taller groaned and squeezed Ten's ass, feeling his hard cock grinded down against his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe~ I need you" Ten mewled loudly against Johnny's lips. Johnny took Ten's tongue in his mouth and pressed it with his own, telling him that he will get what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny hauled the kiss and pushed the latter of him. "Clothes off, now" he said in a deep raspy voice and Ten moaned. He loved when Johnny used his commanding voice on him, he loves being ordered around.</p><p> </p><p>Ten got up from the couch and quickly started removing all his clothes while Johnny went to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Ten who was impatient, quickly got on his fours and started feeling up pleading hole with his finger. With his head buried in his couch, he suppressed a moan. </p><p> </p><p>"Who told you to touch yourself baby?" Johnny's voice startled him, he sounded way more harsher and it turned Ten on.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry~" Ten whimpered and felt Johnny get behind him. "I go for 2 seconds and you start touching yourself like a little desperate slut?" Johnny growled, spanking Ten's ass really hard. </p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry daddy~" Ten cried loudly, loving the way johnny was still slapping his ass and calling him names. </p><p> </p><p>"You cant wait for daddy to finger you and fuck your brain out huh whore?" The taller gritted through his teeth while spreading Ten's ass cheeks apart to see his hole waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Ten shivered when he felt Johnny's warm breathe against his hole and soon he felt the taller's hot tongue lapping over his hole. </p><p> </p><p>The younger buried his face onto his arms and let out a series of moans and whimpers as Johnny pushed his tongue deeper into Ten's hole, licking him, eating him. </p><p> </p><p>Then johnny suddenly stopped and Ten's cried out loud. "Wait baby, the good part is coming now" Johnny whispered lustfully in Ten's ear. </p><p> </p><p>The older took the lube bottle in hands that he got from his room and squeezed a good amount of lube onto his finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up!" Ten whined and Johnny chuckled. In a split second, johnny pushed two of his fingers inside Ten, making the younger scream. </p><p> </p><p>"You like that slut?" Johnny growled as ten moaned around his fingers. The two fingers turned into 3 and now Ten was fully fucking himself on Johnny's fingers. Moving his hips back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a loud thud, ten who was too busy fucking himself on johnny fingers, didnt noticed nor did Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong and Jaehyun stood at the doorway speechless with red raw lips, watching their friends getting off. </p><p> </p><p>Both boys had came back from their date with their lips and hands all over each other. But they stopped when they heard a series of groans and moans coming from the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong coughed loudly, trying to get his friends attention and he was successful because both boys stopped what they were doing and looked mortified. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? You both were going to fuck on our couch?" Taeyong asked in a flat tone, looking really unimpressed and jaehyun just blushed while looking at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry we will just-" Ten stuttered while pushing Johnny's fingers out but he was cut off by taeyong abruptly sitting in front with his fingers on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh~ we dont want to be a cockblock, now do we Johnny?" Taeyong purred, locking his eyes with johnny. They both stared at each other for a second when suddenly Johnny pushed his deeper into Ten and said "No we dont" with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong returned the smirk and trailed his hands from Ten's lips to his twitching dick "Mmm Tennie is hard huh?" The silver head grinned as his touched Ten's cock. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun stood rooted in his position, staring at his hyungs with a hard dick which was visible through his jeans. Taeyong looked back at Jaehyun with lustful eyes "Come here baby~" Taeyong told the younger who then stumble his way to him and stood right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand busy with ten, Taeyong palmed Jaehyun's hard cock through his jeans. He somehow managed to unzip the jeans and get the cock out of his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun's dick flew out, mostly hitting Taeyong in the face. The silver head licked his lips, looking at the hard thick dick in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ten, whose arms trembled, unable to let himself balance on his arms, laid his head on taeyong laps right next to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong removed his hand from Ten's member and quickly unzipped his pants while still working his hand on Jaehyun's card. </p><p> </p><p>"Suck it" Taeyong commanded as he held Ten's head by his hair and pushed his face into his dick. Ten whined loudly, quickly taking taeyong's cock in his mouth and kissing it's red swollen head.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny moaned loudly when he saw his cute boyfriend sucking his cute best friend's dick. The taller quickly removed his pants and worked his other hand on the his hard throbbing dick.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun on the other hand, held the silver head's hairs firmly as the boy deep throated his dick. Taeyong moaned and the vibrations were send straight to his dick, making his member twitch even harder inside taeyong's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit I am about to come" Jaehyun groaned and tugged taeyong even harder. Taeyong pulled Ten's head away from his dick by his hair and jerked his wet dick off "Same~" Taeyong cried. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Jaehyun came inside Taeyong's mouth, hard. The older coughed a little but nonetheless swirled his tongue around and played with his boyfriend's cum.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny decided that it was time to stop fingering the smaller boy and he pulled out his fingers. Ten whimpered loudly because of the loss. </p><p> </p><p>But he was suddenly pulled into a kissed by taeyong who pushed his tongue inside Ten's mouth along with Jaehyun's cum. </p><p> </p><p>Ten rolled his eyes back in pleasure as Taeyong pushed his tongue his and toyed with it. He touched Jaehyun's salty cum on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly ten was dragged away from Taeyong. Johnny pulled the latter on his lap, pushing his big hard dick inside Ten.</p><p> </p><p>"Werent you having a little much fun there? Huh whore?" Johnny growled against Ten's ear. Ten's back was facing Johnny so the boy couldn't see his boyfriend's face but could see Jaehyun stripping Taeyong's clothes away and making him go all fours too.</p><p> </p><p>Ten's mind was all over the place when Johnny decided that it was time to move. The taller suddenly placed his hands under the smaller's thighs and helped him move.</p><p> </p><p>Ten mewled loudly, loving the way Johnny's dick was hitting all the right spots for him. He dick also bounced along with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>"Tae arent you gonna return my baby a favour?" Johnny spoke up behind him and a familiar feeling hand was wrapped around Ten's dick.</p><p> </p><p>Ten opened his eyes and met a taeyong who panted loudly while jaehyun worked his fingers to open him. </p><p>Taeyong leaned forward and took Ten's whole dick into his mouth and Ten's whimpered in pleasure. With every thrust, Ten's dick hit the back of taeyong's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I am gonna come" Ten wailed and taeyong took the dick out of his mouth and jerk him off. Ten's came all over taeyong's hand and his torso. </p><p> </p><p>The silver head collected Ten's cum with his fingers and pushed them towards Johnny's lips. "Arent you gonna see how good your boyfriend taste?" Taeyong grinned looking really fucked out and Johnny took his fingers in, licking Ten's cum clean from Taeyong's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Taeyong's fingers were pulled away, Jaehyun made Taeyong lay back on his back. "Baby please hurry up~" Taeyong cried out and jaehyun kissed him shut. While kissing, Jaehyun positioned his cock right in front taeyong's entrance and pushed it in.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong gasped into the kiss at the sudden fullness and scratched Jaehyun's back. Soon Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss, he held Taeyong tiny waist and pounded right into him.</p><p> </p><p>The older squirmed a bit but quickly held Jaehyun arms and moaned loudly in bliss as Jaehyun thrusted his hard dick right into him, hitting all the right spots.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Taeyong getting fucked by Jaehyun made Ten hard again and now Ten removed Johnny's hands that were helping him move, from his thighs and the thai was now moving by himself. </p><p> </p><p>He squatted down on Johnny's dick and started moving on it. The older rolled his head back in pleasure as the thai rolled his ass back and front on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, jaehyun had now leaned down onto taeyong and the older was hugging him tightly as Jaehyun thrusted into him hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>The sound skin slapping and moaned filled the room making everything warm. "Let's take these whores into the bedroom shall we jaehyun?" Johnny asked Jaehyun with a groaned, the smaller looked up at Johnny and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly both stood up with their dicks still twitching inside their boyfriends. Johnny hooked his hands under Ten's knees, lifting him up as he stood. Ten's shrieked and quickly wrapped his hands around Johnny's neck at the back. And he walked towards Taeyong's room which had the biggest bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun followed johnny behind as he hugged taeyong tightly and lifted him up from the couch, the older gasped in surprise and tightly his grip around Jaehyun's neck and wrapped his legs around Jaehyun's waist, burying his face deep into crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>As they reached taeyong's room, Johnny dropped Ten into taeyong's bed automatically putting him in doggy position and Jaehyun did the same. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his cock out of Taeyong pleading hole and made the older go all fours, facing Ten right in front. </p><p> </p><p>Both tops started moving at the same time and bottoms cried out loudly. Taeyong opened his eyes slightly only to see Ten's face fucked out, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong tugged Ten's long locks behind his ear and pulled the younger into kiss. Ten gasped at the gesture at first but then returned the kiss in equal desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pushed his tongue inside mouth and their tongues played with each other, rubbing and licking into each other. The kiss was sloppy and fill with nothing but lust, their saliva mixed together and they both knew by the end, Taeyong's would probably have a big spot of drool. </p><p> </p><p>Ten felt bold, he leaned away only to lick the spit that was drooling down taeyong mouth. He moved up and met taeyong's tongue, their tongue swirled around each other and in the end taeyong started kissing and sucking on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck look at these cum sluts kissing like bitches in heat" Jaehyun growled, it was probably the second thing jaehyun had spoken the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong whined at the jaehyun words which was followed by a spank by the younger. Taeyong whimpered at the burn that was left after the slap. </p><p> </p><p>" shit I am so close~" johnny moaned, gripping Ten's hip even firmer. "Same" Ten's sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>With Ten's orgasm coming close, he clenched around Johnny who hissed in pleasure and not even a minute later, johnny came hard into Ten's twitching hole and Ten came untouched. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny pulled his cock out of Ten who was still trembling. The couple move to the side of the bed, a little away from their friends who were still going on.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was now full on crying in bliss as Jaehyun pulled his hair and laid the elder down fully on the bed. "Jae baby please, I am about to come" taeyong wailed as dick rubbed down against bed with every thrust because jaehyun was on his back, fucking him hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck" jaehyun chanted as he came in his sobbing boyfriend who had cummed along with him. With a thud, jaehyun laid on taeyong who was panting equal loud as him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well.." Ten spoke up after few seconds of heavy breathes. Taeyong looked up at Ten and Johnny who were curled up against the wall with a smirk "Well this was fun".</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun had now rolled away from Taeyong's back and was now behind the elder, hugging the his naked body closely. </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny dont you have a big dick?" Taeyong said teasingly making jaehyun shouted "Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>Ten chuckled and reach behind him to kiss johnny on lips before replying to taeyong with a fire in eyes "He is mine so back off" </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong laughed out loud "fuck ten, you are really hot when you are possessive, I love jaehyun's cock over every cock out there but isnt it obvious that we all wanna fuck each other" </p><p> </p><p>This made everyone silence for a second because in reality they all really wanted to fuck each other after what happened today. 

</p><p>"Anyways, let's clean to guys up?" Jaehyun cut off the silence awkwardly and johnny nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's do this again tennie" taeyong got up and whispered seductively in Ten's ear. And ten only nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe there will be a part two .... I dont know *runs away*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>